


Disillusion

by BigE2955



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE2955/pseuds/BigE2955
Summary: A clan on the verge of disbandment, a promise he had made that was to be broken. Uchiha Sasuke has to come to terms with the fact that in two year's time, unless he does the impossible, the Uchiha clan will officially be dissolved. Will he be capable of doing what it takes to keep his clan?Sasuke / Harem. By far my most ambitious project to date.
Relationships: Sasuke / Harem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter Zero

_ A/N: _

_ By the sheer scope of what I’m aiming to accomplish, this story is most probably my most ambitious creation to date. The product of a lot of brainstorming, a painstaking amount of planning, and a lot of love, I’m very, very pleased to present you with this story. _

_ I sincerely hope that you enjoy what is to come. _

* * *

**D i s i l l u s i o n**

_ Chapter Zero _

* * *

_ July 24th — 13AM _

He stared at the ceiling of his apartment.

It was dim in his room, almost dark really, and that was despite it being about noon. His curtains were drawn, his lights turned off—he laid in his bed, a somber look on his face. The young man’s expression twisted and turned as the seconds ticked by; every moment that passed prompted an internal struggle.

His ordinarily excellent sense of time was failing him—he could twist his head, look at the clock, and see that yes, it was indeed noon. Yet how long he had been laying there? Minutes, seconds, hours? It certainly felt like a lifetime, trapped in the catacombs of silence that engulfed his bedroom.

In spite of all that, he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

He stayed there, still and rigid, staring at the ceiling. 

_ Thud, thud, thud. _

At first, he didn’t register it; three sharp knocks on the door to his apartment, audible even though he was tucked away inside of his room.

_ Thud, thud, thud. _

Now, it was impossible to ignore.

Young Uchiha Sasuke frowned as another round of bangs hammered against his door.

_ Thud, thud, thud. _

“Oi, Sasuke, open up!”

That voice was as distinctive as it was annoying, and Sasuke cringed, turning onto his side.

If it was quite literally anyone else, he probably wouldn’t have even bothered getting up to answer the door. Even if he had done that much, it likely would have been to tell them off and proceed to slam the door right in their face anyway.

Unfortunately for him,  _ she _ always managed to be the exception.

He eased himself out of bed, blinking and shaking the cobwebs out of his head. Long days of arduous travel always took their toll—as he stepped into the hall, his overworked muscles protested. All the while, the loud thumping at the door hadn’t ceased for a moment, only further intensifying Sasuke’s scowl.

The interior was spartan, as one might expect from him. Aside from the essentials, there wasn’t much else noteworthy to speak of. A couch, a bookshelf, a small dining table. Pictures and decorations were nonexistent, a sad state of affairs, though to be frank Sasuke couldn’t have cared less. 

Not that it wasn’t a nice place. The floors were smooth and polished, made out of pleasing hardwood that creaked beneath his toes. Everything was very well kept, there wasn’t any stains on the floor or a thing out of place. It was just, well,  _ bland _ , and not welcoming at all.

Sasuke scratched his head, half-tempted to ignore the constant thumping and see if he could forage for anything to eat for breakfast. But, he knew that given enough time, she’d probably kick the door in, and he had no intention of replacing it. Again.

He bit his tongue and made for the door.

Sasuke pulled it open mid-knock and she nearly toppled right in. After a moment of obvious disorientation, she straightened up, and flashed him a grin brighter than any he’d ever seen.

“What are you making all that noise for?” Sasuke asked, leaning against the door frame.

His eccentric, self-proclaimed best friend smiled at him. “What’s the point in being quiet?” Uzumaki Naruko said, a twinkle in her big, blue eyes. “You always get up faster if I’m being loud.”

She tapped him fondly on the shoulder, and stepped past him. Her gaze scanned the interior of his apartment disapprovingly—she had never been a fan of his dull place, and often tried to spice it up with plants or vases. He usually didn’t notice them for a few days, but when he did, he left it on her doorstep with a strongly worded note.

Naruko sighed. “ _ Anyway _ ,” she said, whirling around to face him, blonde hair nearly smacking him on the chin. “Happy birthday, ya idiot!”

He frowned. “Thanks,” he said in a delayed manner.

Sasuke closed the door and relocked it, turning around to see that Naruko was already making herself at thome. She was already on the couch, feet kicked up onto the coffee table, hands behind her head and a relaxed expression on her face.

“That must have been a rough mission,” Naruko said to him. “You were supposed to be back three days ago! Hell, Sakura-chan and I were up until like one in the morning, hoping you’d come home so we could celebrate.” She shook her head gently. “You must have gotten in either super late or super early, huh?”

“I can’t remember when I got in,” he told her, running a hand through his black hair. “It was dark, so probably late. I fell asleep as soon as I got home.” Sasuke sat down on the couch beside her, leaning all the way back so that his head was sinking into the plush material. “I ran into complications and had to spend time tying up loose ends, otherwise they probably would have had to send me back out there.” He looked at her. “I was trying to get home in time… but I think I lost track of the days. I thought my birthday was tomorrow and that I was going to be on time.”

Expecting an apology from him was silly, but Naruko could see it in his eyes that he really had tried to make it home in time for his impromptu birthday celebration, even if he  _ hated _ them.

She grinned from ear-to-ear. “Oh hush, you know I didn’t come here to hear you make excuses.” Naruko socked him playfully on the arm. “I’m not mad at you. Next year, though, don’t even think about going on a mission when you’ve only got a week to go before your birthday.”

He rolled his eyes. “Okay,” he said. “I think I can manage that much.”

They leaned back, allowing a beat of silence. Sasuke chewed the inside of his cheek, internal thoughts overtaking his psyche; Naruko cracked her knuckles, staring at her toes and wondering if she should paint them.

She was dressed casual: a pair of beige shorts and an orange t-shirt, with her long blonde hair twisted into twin pigtails that hung on either side of her head. It was hot, even in the air conditioned apartment, and a bead of sweat was on her temple. Probably from the morning workout she always did before she left home. 

Sasuke comparatively was in a pair of slacks and a black shirt. Nothing fancy—it was an off day for both of them, and neither were dressed to impress anyway.

Naruko thumped her feet on the floor, scrutinizing him, those piercing eyes staring at him and reading into his every movement. He tried to keep his expression blank, but it was to no avail.

“Why do you look like you bit into something sour?” Naruko asked, coiling a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

“I’m fine,” Sasuke insisted. Her expression proved disbelieving, and in vain, he tried to come up with an excuse. “I’m just a little tired from my mission.”

She laughed slightly. “You know, Sasuke, you’re really easy to read.”

“What?” He bit his tongue. 

Naruko snickered—with one of her pig-tails, she playfully swatted him on the shoulder. “You only start making excuses when you’re obviously full of shit,” she told him in a teasing tone. “So stop playing games and go ahead and spit it out. You know for a fact that you can tell me anything.”

He sighed. “There’s no point in telling you when there’s nothing I can do anyway. If I’d have known a year ago, maybe, but-”

“Just  _ tell me _ , Sasuke.” Naruko rolled her eyes.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, apparently I wasn’t actually the head of the Uchiha clan until yesterday,” he said. “The Third Hokage made it so that the clan head position was in stasis until my twentieth birthday.”

“Why does that have you in a bad mood?” she questioned. “That’s good, right?”

“Of course, but…” 

Sasuke closed his eyes, hands on his thighs. He chewed the inside of his cheek.

“Kakashi told me that there’s a law in place, written a long time ago. It’s what happened to the Senju. You know how the former Hokage, Tsunade, never signed anything with the Senju name or crest?”

Naruko blinked. “She’s a Senju?”

“She’s the First Hokage’s granddaughter, Naruko. Of course she’s a Senju… technically.”

“Why do you say technically?”

He rested his head in his palms, averting his gaze from her.

“The law says that when a clan falls below five members, that said clan has approximately fifteen years to bring those numbers up, or else they’re not an official clan of Konoha any longer. There’s no exceptions—not even for the Senju.” A pause. “Or the Uchiha.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Naruko blinked. “You’re saying that-”

“Yeah,” he said. “In a little over two years, unless I somehow find four Uchihas under a rock somewhere, my clan won’t exist anymore. Not according to Konoha, that is.” He hung his head. “It’s what happened to the Senju. And apparently it’s what’s going to happen to the Uchiha, too.”

Naruko sat up, looking concerned. 

“Oh, come on, Sasuke!” she said. “You can’t give up that easily!”

“ _ I’m _ the only Uchiha, Naruko,” he said, looking at her with a sad look in his eyes. “Even if I found a wife tomorrow and she gave birth nine months from now, then again nine months later, and got pregnant the day after that, we wouldn’t be able to have enough Uchihas within two years to stop it from happening.”

He buried his head into his hands. For a moment she hesitated, then put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“This is exactly what Itachi wouldn’t have wanted,” Sasuke murmured, voice muffled. “I was supposed to rehabilitate the clan, not sign its death warrant.”

Naruko bit her lip, running her hand back and forth against his shoulder. Her fingers clenched into a ball at her side.

“We’ll find a way, Sasuke,” she said quietly, resting her head against him. “I promise that we’ll find a way. Your clan isn’t going anywhere.”

There was a somber look on her face, and when he raised his head, Naruko retracted back and gave him the personal space she knew that he needed. His clan was near and dear to his heart—the idea of  _ failing _ them, of making it so that their legacy would be forever wiped from the books of Konoha… it must be soul crushing for him.

“Do you want to be left alone, Sasuke?” she asked quietly.

Sasuke looked at her, his face expressionless.

“Yeah,” he said, after a moment.

“Can I come back tomorrow?”

“... sure,” he muttered, putting his head back down.

“We’ll find a way, okay?” Naruko pushed strands of curly blonde hair out of her eyes, blinking rapidly and taking a deep breath to keep her emotions contained. “Come on—say it back to me. We’ll find a way.”

“You can’t know that,” was all he said.

Naruko leaned over, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. “But I can,” she told him. She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, and he tensed up. “I’ll be back tomorrow, and we’ll start coming up with a solution. See you then, Sasuke. I love you—you know that, right?”

Sasuke turned his head away. His demeanor was one of defeat; something she  _ hated _ to see in someone that she knew had more fight than anyone she knew, even herself.

She smiled. “We’ll find a way,” Naruko murmured. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sasuke.”

“Goodbye, Naruko.”

* * *

She burst into the office without knocking, though Kakashi didn’t look surprised when he looked up from his paperwork.

“Good afternoon to you, too,” Kakashi said. “How is my cute little student?”

Stopping right before the desk, Naruko pointed an accusing finger at him. 

Kakashi stared blankly back.

“Kakashi-sensei, what the hell?!” she started. “Why would you tell Sasuke that his clan is gonna stop existing in two years?”

He sighed, and the answer he gave sounded almost rehearsed. “I had to tell him, because if I didn’t, then he would find out in two years when I would have to officially strip him of his place as the Uchiha clan head.” A pause. “Or worse, if the time comes by then,  _ you _ would have to do it,” Kakashi added.

“I wouldn’t do it, I wouldn’t even-” Naruko grit her teeth, folding her arms over her chest. “I’d repeal that goddamn law. Or write a new one, or do something! Come on… you know how much the clan means to him! You can’t make an exception?”

He looked her square in the eyes, and the emotion in his was palpable.

“You know that I looked into it, and tried to find a loophole,  _ any _ loophole,” Kakashi said. “You know that I did that much for Sasuke. But short of just saying that the law doesn’t matter and making an exception for Sasuke and only Sasuke, there’s nothing I can do.”

“We can’t just have the law repealed?”

“It’s one of the coded laws,” Kakashi said.

Naruko tapped a finger against her chin. “That sounds familiar.”

“If you’d been reading the books I’ve been giving you to study, you would know what I mean,” he told her. “The coded laws are the ones that the Second Hokage put in place at the beginning of his reign in an effort to ensure long term stability in the village. A unanimous decision by the clan council during his reign made it that every one of the coded laws were irreversible. Short of overthrowing a hundred years of tradition, I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do.”

“We can’t just make an exception for Sasuke?”

“If they wouldn’t make an exception for the Senju—which, even twenty years ago was still one of the most revered and respected clans in the village—then there’s no way the council would make one for the Uchiha,” Kakashi said simply. “My hands are tied, Naruko; I’m sorry.”

“Damn it,” Naruko swore, kicking the desk hard enough to send a stack of papers careening to the floor. “Damn it!” She leaned down to pick it up, but Kakashi swatted her away.

“Look—I did my part,” Kakashi said, bending down and picking up the parchment she had toppled over across the office floor. He stacked them up neatly, tapped them against the desk to make sure they were symmetrical, and then set them back down. “I knew that Sasuke would tell you first out of anyone. If  _ anyone _ can find a way to make sure the Uchiha clan survives, it’s you, Naruko.” 

Kakashi smiled at her, or at least it seemed that way—the mask made it hard to tell.

“Good luck.”

She sighed.

“Thanks,” Naruko said. “I’m gonna need it, aren’t I?”

He put an elbow on the desk, resting his head against his hand. “The only way to stop the Uchiha clan from being dissolved is making  _ Sasuke _ of all people get married and have three kids in the next two years,” Kakashi said. “Ignoring the fact that it’s impossible unless he gets lucky enough for triplets or twins… it’s  _ Sasuke _ . I’ve never even seen him look sideways at a woman.”

Naruko scowled. “I hate you,” she said. “For reminding me of just how much of a pain in the ass this is going to be.”

“You’re welcome,” Kakashi said. “Now shoo—you’ve interrupted my work long enough.”

“Yeah yeah, love you too, Kakashi-sensei,” Naruko said, turning her back to him.

He smiled. “Have fun!”

She slipped out through the door, not even closing it behind her. Kakashi sighed, and leaned back in his chair, wondering just how in the world his student would manage to overcome the daunting task in front of her.

* * *

_ July 25th - 13AM _

Normally she afforded him some small bit of privacy by pounding on his door until he gave in and let her inside. Today though, Naruko had a feeling that he wouldn’t be privy to opening the door for her.

How would she get inside? A spare key, a careful application of expert lock-picking?

Or, you know, she could just jimmy the lock on one of his windows and slip inside that way. Sure, it was technically breaking and entering, but she was sure he would be fine.

“Sasuke?” she called into the emptiness of the apartment. “Where are you?”

She could feel his chakra pulsing, a powerful, comforting signature that was always in the back of her mind. Naruko tiptoed into the hall that lead to his bedroom; peering through the open door, she saw a still figure in his bed.

Naruko shook her head, flicking on the light.

“It’s like one in the afternoon,” Naruko said. “Why are you still in bed?”

“I was up earlier,” Sasuke muttered, turning over in the sheets and shooting her a glare. “How did you get in?”

She threw her palms up. “ _ Magic _ ,” she said, grinning.

He sighed. Sitting up, he twisted around, planting his feet firmly on the floor. “What do you want, Naruko?” he asked.

Naruko looked at him, biting her lip.

“You’ve really just given up, haven’t you?” she said in a disappointed tone.

“No.” His glare intensified. “I would never give up on my clan. But-” He sighed again, shaking his head. “I can’t see a solution that would be realistic.”

She put her hands on her hips. “Well, let me start by helping you out,” Naruko said.

“Helping me out?”

The young blonde grinned. 

“I’ll marry ya, Sasuke,” Naruko said, her big blue eyes honest and warm. “Now you’ve only gotta get three more Uchihas one way or another.”

He stared at her, stunned.

“Naruko… that’s ridiculous,” he said. “You’re not going to marry me.”

“Ha! As if you could stop me,” Naruko told him. “If it takes becoming Hokage tomorrow and signing the papers myself, and trust me, I can forge your signature, then I’ll do it.”

Sasuke frowned. “How am I supposed to just ‘get’ three more Uchihas then?” he muttered. “There’s a flaw in your plan.”

“Well, we can start by getting me pregnant,” she said.

He stared at her.

“I’m kidding.” Naruko grinned at him. “But come on, you know you could find some poor girl to have your baby. Is there some secret clause in the law that says that the five members of the clan have to be born in wedlock? No, there isn’t, ‘cuz I looked up the law myself and all it says is that you need five people with the Uchiha name. First we have you, then me after we get married, and if you get some girl pregnant than that’ll be a third one, and then if you get that girl pregnant again it’ll be four, but you will have to find another girl to get pregnant to reach five, so maybe this is gonna be kind of tough, but I mean, we’ll find a way!”

She kept going, but Sasuke wasn’t paying attention.

He was staring at her, all big blue eyes and a wide smile. Her expression was warm, inviting, completely understanding of his problem; there were dark circles under her eyes, had she even gone to sleep? Or had she stayed up all night coming up with a solution to  _ his _ problem?

This was the depths she was willing to go to help him. Literally flat out telling him that they would get married just to add another body to the clan in order to keep it an entity.  _ That _ was how far she would go for him.

Maybe it hadn’t truly clicked in his head until now, but God, was he lucky to have someone like her as a friend.

But there was a problem with her ideas.

“Naruko,” he said, cutting her off, maybe a little rudely, but he didn’t want her to get carried away. “There’s a problem with your plan.”

“Which is?” She looked almost offended that he could possibly have a problem with  _ her _ plan. “I stayed up all night coming up with it, so you’d better have something smart to say!”

“I’m not going to get some random woman pregnant,” Sasuke murmured. “That’s just not how I operate.”

Naruko sighed. “I was worried you would say something like that. Okay, well,  _ worst case scenario _ I guess you can get me pregnant, but-”

“Naruko,” he said again, in a lower tone this time. “Just stop; none of that is going to happen.”

“Why?” Naruko said, folding her hands under her bosom. “Are you gay?”

“Naruko, I’m not gay,” he said.

“There’s no  _ problem _ with being gay,” she said. “Sai’s gay and none of us have an issue with it.”

“You just think he’s gay because he didn’t fall for your stupid sexy jutsu.” Sasuke shook his head. “And I know there’s no problem  _ if _ I was gay, but there’s  _ your  _ problem: I’m not.”

“Okay, well, if you’re not gay, then what’s the problem? Just find some random girl you’re attracted to and knock her up, easy peasy. Or hell, like I said, worst case scenario you can get me pregnant!” She pressed a finger into her rather ample chest. “Am I not attractive enough for you, Sasuke?”

“That’s not-”

“I mean, are you  _ asexual? _ ”

“No, I’m not-”

“I mean, maybe you just think I’m ugly. Is that why my sexy jutsu never worked on you?”

“I never said-”

Naruko frowned. “You know what? The only way you’re gonna keep your clan is if you’re actually capable of knocking a girl up. You can do that, right?”

“Yes, Naruko, I could get a girl pregnant if I wanted to,” he said.

“Prove it.”

“What?” Sasuke frowned. “What do you mean-”

“Oh, come on, Sasuke,” Naruko said. “We’ve fought each other, bled for each other, cried for each other, well mostly me doing the crying but you get the point. Just whip it out and let me get a look.”

“I’m not doing that,” he said plainly.

“Why not? Scared?”

He chewed the inside of his cheek, his brow furrowed. “I’m not  _ scared _ ,” he said. “I’m just not going to… it doesn’t… you-” Sasuke sighed. “Goddamn it.”

Naruko smirked. “What, do you need a little encouragement? Is it really that much for me to ask you to just show me what equipment we’re working with?”

Sasuke bit his lip.

“What? Are you worried because you’re a virgin?” Naruko said.

He stilled, avoiding her gaze.

“Well, I’m one too,” she said. “Nothing to be ashamed about.” She tapped his leg with her foot, smiling gently. “Come ooon, just take it out.”

Sasuke grit his teeth.

“Fine,” he muttered, after a moment of tense silence. “But only to shut you up. And not a word to  _ anyone _ about this, alright? Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal clear,” Naruko said, grinning a bit too widely for his liking.

With a lot of reservations and understanding fully well that he was probably making a mistake, Sasuke gently undid his pants. Swallowing audibly, he shimmied them down. Naruko looked at the ceiling.

“Tell me when to look.”

Heart thumping maybe a little too fast for him to feel at ease, Sasuke slowly lowered his boxers as well. He leaned back, resisting the temptation to cross his legs. Part of him couldn’t deny the anxiety that was curdling in his gut—what would she say? What would she think?

Sasuke exhaled. “Go ahead and look,” he said.

Naruko’s head snapped downwards—the next moment or so was possibly the longest of Sasuke’s life, as she stared at his cock in silence. The seconds ticked by.

“Oooh,” Naruko murmured, after a moment. “That’s nice.”

He blinked.

“It’s different when it’s hard, right?” she asked. “It already looks so good even when it’s soft… I hope you don’t mind showing it to me when it’s hard. Would you, Sasuke?” Her tone was ever so lecherous.

“I can’t just make it hard…” Sasuke murmured, his mouth feeling oh so dry all of a sudden.

Naruko bit her lip.

With perhaps a fraction of hesitation, she reached down and pulled her shirt up. He blinked once, twice, three times.

He had to resist the urge to drool—Let’s just say that Sasuke was now coming to realize that her sexy jutsu really hadn’t altered anything about the real set, and they were mouth-wateringly beautiful.

_ That _ was with the bra covering them, too. Smiling slightly at his gobsmacked reaction, Naruko pulled the bra up as well, unveiling the rest of them. Puffy pink nipples, gorgeously round breasts. With her hands she played with them, squeezing them and pushing them together.

“Is that enough for you?” she purred.

Sasuke had a great deal of self control—from a young age, he’d had girls throwing themselves at him, and he had had to learn how to repress whatever urges might come to the forefront. With Naruko’s sexy jutsu, it had taken  _ every single last bit  _ of willpower to keep his attraction from showing.

Right here and now, knowing that he was being faced with the very real thing… he really, really didn’t stand a chance.

He groaned as he felt the blood begin to pump through it. It was like watching a creature come out of hibernation, yearning to life… it lifted up and off of his thigh, twitching back and forth before jutting directly upwards, a tower of flesh with veins crisscrossing the surface.

“ _ Oooh… mmm…”  _ Naruko licked her lips, still playing with her tits. “Yeah, no, this is going to easier than I thought.” She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, and Sasuke couldn’t help but notice the ever-so-gentle gyrating of her hips. “If worst comes to worst and you  _ do _ have to get me pregnant, at least I know I won’t be complaining much.”

She reached a hand down, before pausing, fingers clenching into a ball.

“Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke,” she said, snapping her bra back into place, and then pulling her shirt back down. “What am I going to do with you.”

He blinked, staring at her.

“I-” His voice choked in his throat, and as hard as it was for himself to believe, he was still hard. A thousand thoughts were flashing through his mind, and more than half included those juicy tits Naruko had cruelly put away.

She looked at him, seemingly frozen in place.

“I-” Sasuke closed his eyes. “I was going to go train,” he said at last, with a modicum of hesitation. 

Naruko was rigid, absolutely still, and the way her face twisted and turned anyone could tell she was having an internal battle. But it seemed that one side won out, as a calm and calculating smirk slowly curled her lips.

“Yeah…” she whispered. “Sorry, Sasuke, but you’re not going anywhere.”

Gently, and with a look of pure lust in her eyes, Naruko slid into his lap.


	2. Chapter One

_ A/N: _

_ I’ve began writing this chapter before I even considered posting the first one, so I honestly have no idea what the response is going to be like. Good, bad, or in-between, I hope at least some of you guys enjoyed it. I’m definitely enjoying writing it! _

_ And so, I’ll leave you to it. _

* * *

D i s i l l u s i o n

_ Chapter One _

* * *

_ “I-” Sasuke closed his eyes. “I was going to go train,” he said at last, with a modicum of hesitation.  _

_ Naruko was rigid, absolutely still, and the way her face twisted and turned anyone could tell she was having an internal battle. But it seemed that one side won out, as a calm and calculating smirk slowly curled her lips. _

_ “Yeah…” she whispered. “Sorry, Sasuke, but you’re not going anywhere.” _

_ Gently, and with a look of pure lust in her eyes, Naruko slid into his lap. _

* * *

_ July 25th - 13AM _

Her warmth was intoxicating. That icy coating that had encased his heart for so long always showed signs of cracking whenever she was close. Yet never before had they been as close as they were right now.

She rested in his lap, his hard and stiff member pressing and throbbing eagerly against her thigh.

“Naruko…” he whispered.

The young blonde cupped a hand underneath his chin, lifting his head up.

“Yeah?” she said, pigtails framing her soft face. 

Her eyes, normally big and bright blue, were half-lidded now, and now a darker, lustful tint. To Sasuke, who knew her better than anyone else, it was equally unnerving and arousing to see.

He gazed at her, and she gazed back. His heart thumped in his chest—was hers going just as fast? His was roaring in his ears.

“I’m positive that this is not a good idea,” he breathed, trying to rationalize the situation that they had found themselves in.

Naruko batted her eyes at him.

“What do you mean?” she asked, her voice soft and gentle like the clouds.

“This isn’t the sort of thing we can just  _ do _ and pretend as if it never happened,” Sasuke told her.

“Who said I wanted to pretend as if it didn’t happen?” She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. “Just shut up, Sasuke.”

Naruko leaned down and kissed him. It was gentle, chaste, warm. He was shocked to the point of keeping his eyes open during it, and it was unreal just how close she was to him. 

“Let it happen,” the blonde purred, pressing her hands into his chest and pushing him down onto his back. He looked up at her, transfixed as she pulled her shirt over her head. A simple clasp was all that separated his gaze from those lovely tits, and she was more than happy to rid herself of the white bra. 

When it was gone, Sasuke couldn’t help but lick his lips as he stared at them.

Smiling, she took one of his hands, dragging it up her stomach until allowing it to grasp at her tit. Warm, supple flesh—warmer than he thought a pair of tits felt like. Then again, they were right against her body. They were soft, and he couldn’t help himself, he squeezed them between his fingers and relished in the intoxicating feeling.

“Naruko,” he muttered. “This is not a good idea.”

It was remarkable that, with his cock pressing into thigh and one of her gorgeous tits resting in his hand, Sasuke  _ still _ had the willpower to protest against this. It must have been an Uchiha thing, or so Naruko though.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but she pressed a finger against his lips.

“Sasuke…” she said, gyrating her hips ever so gently against him, rubbing his cock against her warm flesh. It throbbed, and twitched, and she licked her lips as she  _ felt _ it pulsate against her. “I’m on birth control to help with my periods,” Naruko murmured. “And if I  _ do _ get pregnant, well, I guess you’re already a third of the way there to your goal. I know you find me hot, and believe me, it was hard not to jump your bones all these years. Can’t we just stop fucking around and finally just  _ fuck _ , Sasuke? There’s nothing bad that can come from this.”

She leaned down, and kissed him once again. Seducing him with sweet words and sweeter lips, not that it wasn’t just token reservations that prevented him from jumping in with both feet.

"Just let it happen,” Naruko said.

Sasuke stared up at her, his dark eyes shimmering slightly. For a moment, they sat in silence, her still on top of him; his heart thumped in his ears, his cock throbbed involuntarily. His hand was still on her breast, the other laying limp at his side.

There came a time in every man’s life when he would think the two most beautiful words in existence. 

_ Fuck it. _

He swallowed, and made eye contact with her.

Slowly, he nodded.

A big, dopey grin took over her face—lifting her hips up slightly, Sasuke watched as she lowered her shorts and panties down in one go.

Seeing her pussy was something else; it was pink and puffy, beautiful looking, really. Even at a glance, it was obviously achingly wet, and as she grasped the base of his member, Sasuke couldn’t help but moan as his cock was directed into that tight little hole.

It was a sensation unlike anything he could have imagined. All wet and hot, tight as tight could be. He bit his lip as Naruko grimaced, her face screwing up in pleasure and smidges of pain as she lowered her hips down against him.

Naruko moaned as she took all of him fully, quite comfortably inside of her. And that was not knocking his size, which was ample—it was more so her incredible wetness, the perfect lubricant that allowed his cock to nestle perfectly inside of her. She wiggled her hips, groaning and moaning as she felt him throb and twitch deep inside of her core.

“Holy fuck,” she swore. “That feels- mmm.” Naruko closed her eyes, throwing her head back, hands on his chest as she rocked her hips back and forth. “That feels fucking amazing.”

“You think so?” he asked, pleasure making his mind go haywire. The sensations, the feel of it, the knowledge that he was actually  _ inside _ of her; it was a wondrous thing.

“Mmm… yeah, I really do,” she moaned. Leaning down, she kissed him once again. “Thrust up into me,” Naruko breathed, voice cracking ever so slightly.

He bit his lip. Locking his arms around her slim waist, Sasuke proceeded to just exactly that—thrust up into her. It was awkward, a motion he was quite unused to doing, but it seemed to have the desired effect.

Suddenly he thrust up at just the wrong angle, and his cock slipped out. He’d almost gotten accustomed to that unique hot wetness of her pussy, and it was quite the surprise when he felt the cool air brushing against his member.

Naruko giggled cutely, her face flushed. “Whoopsie,” she said, reaching down and grabbing the base of it, angling it so that her dripping wet slit was lined up just right with it.

With a groan, she sunk herself back down onto it, and began to bounce up and down atop of him. A smooth rhythm that leave Sasuke reeling, his toes curled, his body going wild with pleasure.

She kept at it, grinning fiercely, her eyes sparkling like gems. Her body—shapely and buxom, the kind that would make any man drool—pressed against his, her ass firmly pressed against his thighs every time he bottomed out inside of her. Sasuke could feel her squeezing and pulsing around him.

His moans grew hoarse, and despite her inexperience, Naruko could only assume, correctly, that he was getting close.

She was getting there… but a hand of her own, slipped between her legs and fingers curved to give her clit a little love was more than enough to help her along.

Naruko bit her lip, lest she moan loud enough that the whole damn village could hear it. That pressure in her gut built and built, and every time he penetrated oh so deeply inside of her it only welled up further. She was on the brink, but she was determined to get him off as well, and so she held herself back with brute force alone.

But it wasn’t just force of will that would help her, for she gripped his shoulders tightly enough to leave red prints on his pale skin, and began to bounce up and down on top of him with a new fervor. There was enough passion and lust in her movements to satisfy ten men, let alone Sasuke who had never experienced anything like this before.

Thanking God that she was on birth control, for he had no intention of leaving the confines of her tightness, Sasuke closed his eyes and let loose.

She rocked her hips against him, milking every last drop of his seed, her greedy pussy taking it all and then some. Moaning, her fingers still working hard between her legs, his cock still deliciously hard and penetrating at just the right angle, Naruko freed herself from her restraints.

On top of him she  _ came _ , hard and powerfully, shaking and shivering. She clamped up, holding Sasuke down and clinging to him for dear life.

It was glorious, intense and potent. Naruko bit her lip, feeling the power of the orgasm from the bottoms of her soles to the roots of her hair. When she came down, and that took a good while, she went limp against him, her ample chest heaving with every breath she took.

They sat there for a moment, basking in the afterglow. Sasuke felt it in his bones—even having been on the bottom, with less work to do, he was still exhausted. His orgasm had been massive, and he knew that he’d well and truly filled her up with as much cum as he could manage.

He blinked. “Huh,” he said, after a moment, looking down at her; she had her head pressed against his chest, her eyes closed.

Naruko raised her head, looking at him curiously.

“You just finished giving me the experience of a lifetime and all you have to say is ‘huh’?” she said, smiling slightly.

Sasuke exhaled. “I’ve got to admit,” he told her. “If I’d known sex was that pleasant beforehand I might not have abstained for so long.”

A finger circled on his chest. “Good thing you won’t have to abstain again,” Naruko said in a sing-song tone. “Not if I have anything to do about it!” She laughed, and then rested her head back against him. “Mind if I… lay here for a bit?”

He smiled. “Go ahead,” Sasuke breathed.

They laid there, cocooned in each other’s arms, bathing in the sweet sensations that had come with their releases. Sasuke stared at her, he stared and stared, and he thought-

_ Maybe this clan rebuilding thing won’t be too bad. _

* * *

She was in the shower. He could see the steam seeping under the door, he could still feel where she had kissed him on the cheek before grabbing a towel and dipping into the bathroom. Sasuke sat on the bed, still nude, and still desperately trying to wrap his thoughts around what had just happened.

He rubbed his temples with the points of his fingers.

The room still smelled of their deeds—hell, his cock was still slathered in her fine juices. It was a lot to take it, it was a lot to process, and honestly, Sasuke wasn’t really sure what he was going to say to her when she came out of that bathroom and they had to interact.

Sure, he’d had his distant thoughts. A loose confederation of images that might have pointed toward somewhat of an attraction to her, but she wasn’t the  _ only _ woman he’d ever been attracted to. He wasn’t very good with friendships or relationships to begin with, and he’d never gone sifting through the depths of his mind who he had feelings for, who had feelings for him, who was just a friend and who was more. Until he had come back to the village none of that had even begun to occur to him, not even a little bit. And since then, three years ago, he’d eat, slept, and trained; not much room for romance there.

But now, with the impending doom of his clan on his mind, Sasuke was going to have to do a lot more thinking. Because Naruko had made it clear that getting her pregnant was a last resort, and even if they would have to resort to that, he would still have to impregnate at least one other girl unless they counted upon fate and fortune giving them a pair of twins.

It was a lot to think about.

_ One thing at a time _ , he thought, listening carefully as the shower water began to peter and then stop.  _ One thing at a time. _

He had two years to worry about his family—for right now, he would prioritize making sure the one bond he’d always had wasn’t in danger.

When she came out, a towel was wrapped flimsily around her waist. Her hair, wet and glistening, framed her face—it was one of the rare times he saw her without her pigtails. It really went to show just how long her hair was, for it went all the way down to her hips when it wasn’t secured by anything.

She smiled at him, big blue eyes aglow; her skin was a gentle pink, and the amount of steam told him that she’d definitely cranked the temperature up on the shower. Not that he minded—her body being all flushed reminded him of what they had been doing not too long ago, and it was with great difficulty and the biting of his cheek that Sasuke kept his equipment in check.

“Naruko…” he said.

“Yes?” she asked, folding her arms underneath her bosom, her towel dangerously close to slipping loose.

His mouth went dry—he’d spent so much time taking in her natural beauty that he’d almost forgotten that, well, he had a near perfect set of tits right in front of his face.

She grinned fiendishly. Sure, she could have just wrapped the towel around her entire body… but where was the fun in that?

“My eyes  _ are _ up here,” she said teasingly.

“Oh fuck off,” Sasuke swore. He glowered at her.

Naruko smirked. “Well, if you get to stare at my tits, then at least let me get a look at that beautiful cock,” she said.

He bit his lip. “Before you keep talking like that… we need to have a talk,” Sasuke said. 

He chose his words carefully, wary of fucking up one of the only good things in his life.

“Are you going to try and make things awkward now, Sasuke?” she asked.

“There’s a difference between making things awkward and not just ignoring what just happened between us,” he said. “Naruko, we-”

“We  _ fucked _ ,” she completed for him. “Yeah, we did. And it was great. Are we going to do it again? You’re god damn right we are. So why get into the nitty gritty details and potentially ruin this?” Naruko put a hand on her hip, big blue eyes piercing him. “So just… stop.”

“Naruko-”

“Stop, Sasuke,” she said, and at last, he did. “What exactly do you need to say to me that’s so important?” Naruko ventured, after a moment of tense silence.

He avoided her gaze; this was a conversation he could never have imagined himself having, and yet, with what had happened, there was no avoiding it now.

“I’m not ready to be in a relationship right now,” he told her. “I don’t want you to get an impression that I am, because really, I’m not.” Sasuke closed his eyes. “To be totally honest… I’m barely capable of keeping my own shit together on a day-to-day basis.”

She didn’t say anything at first, merely continuing to stare at him.

Sasuke opened his eyes. His face, ordinarily sculpted out of marble, showed more emotion than he had in ages—was this what sex did to him? Or, more accurately, was this simply a conversation long in the making?

As the silence dragged on, Sasuke elected to continue.

“I don’t want to trap you in a relationship with someone who can’t be trusted to give you what you deserve.”

Naruko sighed; she lowered her head, blonde hair falling in her eyes.

“And what do I deserve, Sasuke?” she asked.

He looked to the left, avoidant of her all-too-piercing gaze once again. He stared out of the window for a moment, watching as the clouds lazily flowed across the sky.

“You deserve…” he started, then stopped.

Sasuke glanced back at her for a moment.

“You deserve someone who can love you unconditionally,” Sasuke said at last. “Someone who can make you happy without any caveats.” He paused. “I don’t think I can do that—if I’m going to be truthful, I’m not sure if I’ll ever able to do that, Naruko.”

She stood there, legs spread shoulder width, towel still draped around her waist. The red flush of her skin was gradually, gently fading, warm supple flesh returning to its natural tanned hue.

Naruko chewed the inside of her cheek as she stared at him—she blinked rapidly, eye lashes slightly damp.

Sasuke looked back at her, and they made eye contact.

“If that’s what you want,” Naruko said.

“I-” He stopped himself. “Yeah,” Sasuke murmured.

After a moment, a smile began to overtake her gentle features—before long, it was once again her trademark ear-to-ear grin.

“Don’t think this means that we’re not going to continue our little arrangement though~” Naruko said, a teasing little minx to the extreme. “I certainly don’t mind being friends with benefits… do you..?”

He opened his mouth to say something, probably something extremely fucking stupid that would restrict his access to her gorgeous body. But thankfully, Naruko took the helms. She walked toward him, hips swaying from side to side, breasts bouncing gently—it was such a lovely sight, still so fresh and new to him that it practically stole the air from his lungs.

She grinned cheekily, running a hand through her hair—she threw it in front of her face, allowing it to hang low, splashing him with drops of water. Twisting her fingers through the silky smooth locks, she twisted it up and into a messy bun, holding it in place with a senbon needle she swiped from his equipment laid out across his wardrobe.

“Naruko,” he said. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” she said.

“You should take the time to think it over,” Sasuke murmured. “I- something no strings attached, well, I wouldn’t say no to it. But I want you to be sure that it’s something you’re okay with.”

“I am sure. And that’s not going to change just because I think it over.”

“You don’t know that,” he insisted.

“But I do.”

“ _N_ _ aruko.” _

She sighed. “Fine,” she said. “But only because I’m going to be leaving for a mission later today anyway.” The young, buxom blonde placed a hand on her hip, looking at him with an expression of slight annoyance. “I’ll be gone for two, three days and I’ll ‘think it over’. After that are you going to object if I still want to jump your bones?”

Sasuke couldn’t help but shake his head. “I suppose not,” he said.

“Can I steal a kiss at least?” she asked.

Even as the words left her lips she was already advancing on him; Sasuke honestly wasn’t sure what his answer would be, but he shuddered to think about what would happen if he said  _ no _ . People in general didn’t say no to Naruko when she had a look in her eyes as she did now—it just wasn’t possible. When she was in a certain mood, she got what she wanted,  _ period _ .

“Sure,” he said. It wasn’t that he minded—kissing her was definitely pleasant. It was just the worry on his mind, that she would almost certainly regret trying to engage in something casual with him.

She pushed him onto his back, straddling him without any precursor. The thin towel was all that separated their lower halves from each other, but nothing stopped Naruko’s warm and supple breasts from pressing into his chest. She kissed him, deeply, and ground her hips gently against him, moaning as she felt that bulge slowly rise.

Naruko leaned back, her grin twinkling in the light just as the senbon in her hair did.

“You sure I can’t take a quick ride before I leave on my mission?” she asked, still rocking her hips back and forth.

He bit his lip. “You’re pushing it as is,” he said weakly.

“You’re such a spoil sport,” Naruko murmured, slowly crawling up and off of him.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

And then she found herself nestled very comfortably in between his legs—Sasuke stared at her, his cock making a shadow over her face.

She licked her lips, wrapping her hands around the base of his member. Making eye contact the whole time, she circled her tongue around the head of it, Sasuke moaning at the sensation.

Fortunately for him, she didn’t press it past that, merely standing back up and fixing her towel.

“Three days,” Naruko said. “Two if I can help it. Then that cock is mine—you got that, Sasuke?”

He shook his head, and motioned for her to leave. “Go ahead and get ready for your mission,” he said. “Knowing you, you probably should have left already, and you put it off just to spend time with me.”

Naruko grinned cheekily. “You know me so well,” she said, bending down and grabbing her bundle of clothes that had been haphazardly tossed onto the ground.

He watched her dress, dark eyes soft. With ease, she yanked up her panties, snapped back on her bra, and threw her shorts and shirt back on. Hair still up in a bun, Naruko turned toward him, smiling brightly—she looked no worse for wear. If anything she looked better, skin aglow, her grin a tad more lively than normal, if that were even possible.

“I’ll see you around?” Naruko asked.

Sasuke sighed. “Of course,” he said.

“Good!” She grinned from ear-to-ear. “Don’t go and have a mental breakdown without me around, Sasuke.”

“I’ll try not to.”

Though she looked reluctant to leave, she really had been putting off departing on her mission. Besides—the sooner she left, the faster she’d get back; at least that was what she told herself as she inched for the door to his bedroom.

“Bye,” she said softly. Naruko dipped out of the door before he could respond, unsure if she could bring herself to leave if she waited a second longer.

* * *

_July 26th_ _\- 13AM_

He frowned as he sifted through the few bits of mail that he got.

Sasuke wasn’t one to receive postcards or pleasant letters from people—when it came to him, all he got was fucking bills in the mail. The Uchiha had been penny pinching even before they’d been exterminated, and Sasuke fared no better; now that he was an adult, he relied on his income from missions, and though he could make a good living with his skill, it didn’t mean he was excited to see those bills pile up on his table.

Water, electricity, rent. He had the money to pay it, but no man liked seeing his bank account be a good percentage less than what it’d been only a few short days ago.

The young Uchiha sighed, sitting down at the table.

It was strange, he thought. The pressure of his clan was on him as it always was, and yet, there was a certain detachment—two years still remained before the deadline. It was imminent, and yet, he had time.

He knew that Naruko could still back out of their arrangement; if anything, she probably would. Yet, having that slight reassurance that he  _ might _ have an ally in restoring his clan made the world seem much more stable. At least it made it feel as if it wasn’t crashing down around him anymore.

Sasuke tried to formulate a basic plan for what he was going to do with the free time that he had in between missions.

Who was he going to court? Who was he going to impregnate?

A civilian wouldn’t do—he wanted his children to have the  _ Sharingan _ , and the best way to ensure that was to make sure that their mother had the ability to use chakra, and preferably be a proficient kunoichi at that. Unfortunately, proficient kunoichi his age weren’t exactly a dime a dozen, which left…

More or less the group of people that he had graduated with, give or take a year.

Sakura, Ino, that girl who was Rock Lee’s teammate. Someone else he was pretty sure that he was forgetting, maybe. White eyes was all he could remember, a cousin of Hyuga Neji or something of the sort.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

It wasn’t exactly the list of surrogates he’d had in mind. In his mind, he could have waited another twenty years for technology to advance and obtain the ability to clone his sperm without every having to lay a finger on a woman. Now he actually had to go and impregnate not one but  _ two _ .

“Goddamn it,” he swore aloud, hanging his head.

Maybe he ought to just focus on the bills; that, at least, was a problem he could solve relatively easily.

* * *

_ July 27th - 13AM _

He felt her chakra before she was even in the village.

It was so attuned to him, humming vibrantly, bright and sickeningly bubbly. He felt her rush across town, stopping by the Hokage tower presumably to turn in her mission, and then at her own apartment for a brief spell. Maybe to shower and to change, he honestly had no idea.

He was training, or at least trying to train. For the most part, he was simply cycling through the same sequences of hand seals over and over, putting his fingers to his lips and yet not summoning the chakra to cast the jutsu.

Sasuke could feel her barreling toward him at high speed, and as she came sprinting out into the clearing-

He turned toward her.

“Well?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruko panted and sighed, breathless. “I wanted to make myself presentable before I talked to you, but damn it, look at me,” she said, pulling at her already sweat-soaked shirt.

“Did you run all the way here from your apartment..?” he questioned, taking a step toward her.

The blonde nodded, rubbing her forehead with the back of her palm.

“That’s at least five kilometers. Flat out sprinting,” Sasuke said.

“You’re just stating the obvious.” She smiled. “Anyway~”

“ _ Naruko _ ,” he said.

“What?”

He sighed. “Did you… decide? On how you wanted to go forward?”

She smiled at him.

“Yeah,” Naruko said. “I did.”

He stared at her and she stared back—for a moment, there was silence, and his heart was roaring in his ears all over again, and as always, he feared the worst.

Then he blinked, and that was all it took for her to vanish.

When she appeared in front of him, he had no time to react. She leaned up on the tips of her toes and kissed him, throwing her arms around him.

Sasuke’s eyes opened in surprise. But he didn’t pull away.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, feel free to leave a comment below if you'd like more.
> 
> If you'd like to support my work and help me write more stories like this, then visit my Patreon at https://www.patreon.com/bige2955. There, you can involve yourself more deeply with my work, get a number of benefits, and get sneak peeks at upcoming content.
> 
> Also, if you would like to get in contact with me regarding commissions or questions, feel free to join my Discord. The invite link is https://discord.gg/t5yvprm. Or, you can e-mail me at bige2955@gmail.com.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
